


Many friends

by ertang



Category: UNINE, 青春有你
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertang/pseuds/ertang





	Many friends

OOC预警  
请勿上升真人

01  
何昶希朋友真的很多。

从他们在北现音认识的那天起，嘉羿就对这一点深信不疑。何昶希总是有能力穿梭在各个场合，从学生会的选拔到学生们私下的酒吧派对，从校园歌手大赛到街舞全国比赛。

彼时他看着高他们一级的学长路过他的宿舍门口，然后不出意料的敲响了隔壁何昶希宿舍的门。

那个时候他们的名字都不是现在这样精心创造出来的名字，更没有什么算命风水一类玄而又玄的成分，只有父母最简单质朴的愿望。

“阿伟！晚上要不要去social一下，K歌指着你压场啦！”

今晚，黄嘉新想了想，走神的功夫落地成盒。

果不其然，三分钟之后何昶希—何伟敲响了黄嘉新的宿舍门，并没有多少歉意的跟他道歉，说今晚不能跟嘉新开黑啦对不起啦，下次请你吃市中心新开的那家火锅好不好啊。

当然好，没什么不好的，黄嘉新点头，本来也不是什么重要的约定，可是面前的人继续说：“你正好可以约上次那个学妹啦，我看她想追你。”

嘉羿，彼时黄嘉新猛地从手机里抬起头来，像是要盯穿何昶希一样直视他的双眼，何昶希，彼时何伟愣了一下，像是做了什么亏心事一般红了耳朵，接近寸头的短发根本藏不住他的耳尖。

“黄嘉新你不笑真的好可怕的感觉你知道吗？”

他当然知道。

他看着何昶希这下终于露出一些像是做错事的孩子的表情，心里找回一点平衡，“你放我鸽子我当然不开心啦。”

“对不起嘛”，何昶希像某种软体动物似的手脚并用的缠上来，嘉羿很清楚这是何昶希示好的标准套路，何昶希一边在他背上轻抚，一边对着他耳边道歉。

“反正嘉羿你开黑的朋友那么多，我会给你带夜宵的。”

02

哪有什么夜宵。

嘉羿接到何昶希电话的时候已经是凌晨五点，或者说早上五点更好一些，何昶希显然是被灌醉了，半天都没能说出一句完整的句子，但迷迷糊糊之间竟然还能给嘉羿发了个微信定位。

嘉羿也只睡了3个小时不到，起床气发作甚至想要摔了手机，但他一想如果他真摔了他就找不到何昶希了，还是压着怒火掀开被子下床，脸还水肿着就叫车去了何昶希的位置。

出租车司机看他沉着脸，愣是没敢搭话，问了嘉羿位置以后露出一脸当代大学生无可救药的表情。嘉羿到店门口的时候只剩何昶希一个人躺在大厅的沙发椅上，睡得正香，手机从宽大的羽绒服外套口袋露出一个角，仿佛谁都可以轻易地顺手牵羊，手机如是，他亦是。

何昶希似乎感觉到有人靠近，悠悠转醒，却在看到嘉羿的那一刻笑没了眼睛，“黄嘉新你好——丑——啊”。

彼时的黄嘉新穿着黑白豹纹的睡衣，匆忙套上的羽绒服拉链都没拉上，头发乱成鸡窝，脸肿的像是熬夜三天。

何昶希说完这句话就又睡着了，嘉羿把他拉起来，让他靠在自己身上，何昶希把头埋在他的肩窝，薄唇贴在嘉羿裸露的颈脖上，像是在亲吻他。

嘉羿脚步顿了一下，无所适从的背起何昶希，让何昶希的鼻梁撞在他的后脑勺上。何昶希也没喊疼，揉了两下鼻尖，又把头埋进嘉羿肩窝，深吸一口气，断断续续的说了一句“是嘉新的味道。” 

到宿舍的时候何昶希终于睡醒了，嘉羿还记得何昶希说他丑的一箭之仇，伸手扯了扯何昶希的两颊，煞有介事的发表评价：“你好丑啊何昶希！”

何昶希果不其然作势要打他，拳头抬起来挥挥又放下。他拿起桌子上嘉羿的杯子喝了一口水，惊讶的发现竟然还是温热的。

“刚接的水，喝完赶紧回你寝室，我可不想你舍友又来找我要人。”嘉羿撇了撇嘴，又是一组表情包的诞生，何昶希扑哧一声笑出来，差点被水呛到。

他把水杯放回桌子上，坚决的说了一声我不，带着一点鼻音听起来像是撒娇——也的确是撒娇了。他把嘉羿的被子拉过头顶，理所当然的霸占了一米乘一米九的狭窄宿舍床。嘉羿伸手去拽被子，却在何昶希把头露出来那一刻堪堪停手。

“那你往里点。”

何昶希从善如流，嘉羿钻进被子，闻到何昶希身上的酒味和香水味。

03  
何昶希睡得真的很不老实，刚开始是发出奇怪的哼唧声儿，接下来就伸伸腿动动手，搞到最后嘉羿只能把他圈在怀里牢牢的固定住才睡安稳了。

 

他们醒来的时候就看见嘉羿上铺的室友意味深长的看了他们一眼，幽幽的说了一句：“哟呵，我会给你们保密的。”

“啊？保什么密啊？”何昶希睡眼惺忪的问。

“你们……没在谈恋爱？”

何昶希呆滞了一秒，肉眼可见的红到耳尖，嘉羿盯着何昶希通红的耳尖，准备好的否认说辞自然消解在喉咙里。

他一直觉得何昶希是喜欢他的。不是那种朋友间的偏爱，而是真真正正，裹挟着爱欲和渴望的那种喜欢。

于是他低下头，亲上何昶希还泛着红的耳尖。末了，用牙齿轻轻刮蹭耳垂，惹得何昶希连忙向旁边躲过去。

嘉羿的舍友一脸没脸看的表情顺着梯子爬到上铺，何昶希这才想起来要否认，“黄嘉新你别闹了行吗。”

嘉羿又在他脸颊上补了一吻，那种响亮的，会发出啾的一声的亲吻。

“靠，脱团狗们莫挨老子，一股酸臭味。”

何昶希这次没反驳，看着嘉羿笑得开心的脸什么也没说，然后他突然起身，拿起昨晚出门一直穿到现在的风衣外套，走之前在嘉羿肩膀上狠狠的锤了一拳。

“woc何伟生气了？”察觉到气氛不太对的上铺舍友探出来一个头，带着点歉意的问嘉羿，嘉羿收了脸上的笑容，淡淡的回了一句没事。

04  
当然不是没事。

从那天起何昶希已经一周没有跟嘉羿说过话了，嘉羿一边在心里大骂何伟幼稚鬼，一边为自己那天冲动的亲吻而后悔。

他猛地想起来有一次他们去看电影，看完漫威新出的爆米花大片意犹未尽想来场电影马拉松，他们凭着片名盲选了一部，结果是个爱情片。何昶希看到一半就睡着了，嘉羿倒是看的津津有味，到最后还禁不住鼻头一酸，为男女主角的悲恋掉了几滴眼泪。

何昶希正好在他吸鼻子的那一瞬间醒来，夸张的表示了自己的震惊之后从大衣兜里翻出来一包纸巾，嘉羿抽了一张，纸巾还泛着香味。

“这有什么好哭的啊黄嘉新。”何昶希对着镜子理了理自己的锅盖头，“你看你眼睛又要肿成傻逼了。”

“靠，是你个傻逼睡得死死的没有欣赏到男女主的绝美爱情好吗！”嘉羿一边擤鼻涕一边反驳。

“我怎么没欣赏到，我要是男主我一开始就好好告白，告诉女主我喜欢她，不就没有后面那些乱七八糟的事了吗。”

嘉羿看着理直气壮的何昶希突然就找不到什么反驳的话，只好洗完手把水甩了何昶希一脸。

05

“你和何伟吵架了？不是因为我吧？”嘉羿上铺室友端着餐盘凑到嘉羿身边，嘉羿正和对面的学弟一起打王者荣耀，懒得理自己室友，敷衍了一句“没有”就继续埋头打游戏了。

室友挑挑眉，提高音量喊了一句：“阿伟你来啦！”

嘉羿条件反射般的抬头，眼睛上下左右转了一圈，也没发现何昶希的人影。

“哈哈哈骗你玩儿的，你看吧在那边坐着呢，哦呦他真难得一个人吃饭呢”，嘉羿报复似的不理他，也没给他指的方向任何眼神，室友同学也不恼，持续播报，“哎，现在不是一个人啦，我看看谁成为了社交达人阿伟的新任午餐对象，哦哟，这不那学弟吗，韩国刚回来的，叫啥来着……”

嘉羿终于没绷住，手下的游戏输得一塌糊涂，对面的学弟哀怨的看了一眼嘉羿。

他抬头看向舍友指向的方向，当真看到了何昶希，但却仍旧是一个人。

“快点和好。”室友笑笑，嘉羿反手一掌拍在他的背上。

何昶希很少来食堂吃饭，嘉羿也是，所以两个人都没想到会在这里看见对方。嘉羿收了手机坐在何昶希对面，张嘴来了一句：“我喜欢你。”

何昶希呛到了，咳嗽到眼眶都红了，嘉羿跑过来给他顺背，顺手把喝了一半的奶茶放在何昶希面前。

陆续有人向这边看过来了，八卦如燎原之火，何昶希估计明天就能烧到自己头顶上。

他赶紧拎着嘉羿的领子逃离食堂，果不其然听见几声快门的声音。

 

06

“你疯了？”何昶希把嘉羿带回宿舍，顺手锁上了门。还好他的室友都选了今天下午的课，现在谁都不在。

“没有啊，就是想避免一下后面那些乱七八糟的事嘛。“嘉羿笑得开心，八颗白牙整整齐齐，眼睛笑得弯成一条缝，正午的阳光打在他染成亚麻色的发梢，像是在发光。

电影的后来女主角遇到新来的天降年下奶狗同事陷入热恋，却到临终前都对男主念念不忘的狗血恶俗戏码给嘉羿留下很深印象，后来他想想，害，这不的确是乱七八糟的事吗。

“你是不是傻。“何昶希把头抵在嘉羿的肩膀上，单层卫衣很快传来濡湿的触感。嘉羿难得的没有反驳，他抱住何昶希，默默的说了一声对不起。

对不起，是我捅破了这层心照不宣的窗户纸，越过了这条约定俗成的警戒线。

何昶希抬起头，眼尾泛红，他毫无气势的瞪了一眼嘉羿，然后吻上嘉羿的嘴唇。

两秒之后何昶希打算抽身离开，却被嘉羿搂得更紧了些，他正要张口说话，却被嘉羿的舌尖钻了空子。嘉羿嘴里还有蜜桃乌龙奶茶的味道，他轻而易举的卷起何昶希的舌尖吸吮，又去舔舐他的上颚，没过多久何昶希的气息就开始紊乱了起来，双手不受控制的攀上嘉羿的肩膀。

回过神来他新买的风衣外套已经摊在地上，本来也没扣几个扣子的衬衫内搭也被嘉羿一把撩上去，露出流畅的腹部线条。

寝室里还算暖和，即使如此何昶希裸露在外的肌肤依旧起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他一边喊冷一边作势去打嘉羿，却被嘉羿借力脱掉了上身的衬衫。

“马上就不冷啦。“

像是三流A片里的既定台词，嘉羿说出口却带着更为低沉的一丝沙哑，声音里像翻滚岩浆一般的热情与欲望瞬间吞没了何昶希，他仿佛被打开了某个按钮一样，劣情翻涌而上。

他带着嘉羿倒在床上，嘉羿的手腕磕在不大的宿舍床边，按常理来说是第二天肯定要淤青的挫伤，但却半分没有影响嘉羿的兴致，反而在他心里激起一丝破坏欲。

他咬住何昶希的喉结，拿牙齿咬了一圈齿痕，何昶希吃痛，报复般的去拽嘉羿的腰带。这条腰带还是去年嘉羿过生日何昶希送他的那条，当时他亲手给嘉羿带上，很难说当时的他有没有抱着几分旖旎的心思，或许有吧，因为现在亲手把这条皮带解开的这个事实让何昶希又硬了几分，硬牛仔面料的裤子勒得他发疼。

嘉羿穿的是休闲西装裤，解开腰带就受到重力召唤滑落下去，上身的卫衣半分钟前就跟何昶希的衬衫一起蜷缩在地面，何昶希不是第一次看嘉羿的身体，明明身高差不多，嘉羿的肩宽和肌肉总让他看起来比何昶希大一号，何昶希双手搭在嘉羿的肩膀上，缓慢的抚摸过他的手臂和胸膛，嘉羿用一只手抓住何昶希不老实的双手举过头顶，另一只手把何昶希的牛仔裤连着内裤拽下来扔到地上。

“喜欢吗？“  
何昶希脸上潮红又热了几分，却半天没吐出来一个不字。

嘉羿于是又笑出来，灿烂明媚，怎么阳光怎么来，他知道何昶希最喜欢他的笑容，露出一排白牙的那种，所以在他面前，嘉羿从来没有放过任何一个展示自己牙齿的机会。

看吧，何昶希在他笑得时候从来移不开目光，他舔了舔自己的唇珠，漂亮的薄唇染上一层水润的光泽，嘉羿接受了这个显而易见的邀请，半舔半咬的吻上何昶希的嘴唇，换来对方含混的一句“你是狗吗“的抱怨。

嘉羿配合的汪了一声，吻转移到何昶希的耳边，手不安分的捏上何昶希的乳尖，换来对方的一声轻笑。

“痒。“

这句仿佛淋上糖浆的抱怨让嘉羿一瞬间想要放弃忍耐，把身下的何昶希操死在床上的暴虐念头甚至闪现在脑海的一角，但何昶希染上情欲而湿润的眼眶却总能激发他柔软和呵护的欲望。

嘉羿咬了一口何昶希的乳尖，看着它殷红挺立起来，又拿舌尖轻轻的舔，痒意转化为轻微电流般的刺激往下半身传递，何昶希难耐的扭了扭腰，双手都搭在嘉羿肩上，小声催他快点。

嘉羿亲了何昶希肚脐一下，顺手从一旁的桌子上拿了一罐面霜当作润滑剂，他直接挖出一小半在指尖化开，然后给何昶希腰下垫了一个枕头。

“我探进去啦。”

嘉羿是第一次做这个，意外的有点紧张，他把膏体涂在入口的褶皱上画着圈让何昶希放松，然后探进了一根食指。

“嗯……”从刚刚开始何昶希就没发出一丁点声音了，用被子挡着自己的脸，好像这样嘉羿就看不到他红透的颈脖。

不，不如说何昶希全身都红透了，像是熟了，正待人享用。

嘉羿咽了咽口水，伸进去第二根手指，两根手指不得章法的按压着内壁，想插进去操干的欲望快把他折磨疯了，他曲起指节，一边插进去第三根手指，一边试图寻找何昶希的前列腺。何昶希依旧蒙着脸任他摆弄，双腿却缠上他的腰，嘉羿拖沓的前戏仍旧没让他阴茎的硬度降低半分。他松开抱着何昶希的另一只手，伸出两根手指撸动何昶希的阴茎，后穴已经软烂而泥泞，想必吞下嘉羿不小的尺寸也不会受伤。

早知道就旁听一下隔壁医科大学的解剖课了。

“你往里，啊……深一点，刚刚蹭到了。”何昶希喘息着，说话间露出的殷红舌尖被嘉羿狠狠的咬住，两人牙齿撞在一起就换了角度。嘉羿抽出手指，把自己阴茎充血胀大的龟头对准后穴撞了进去，软烂泥泞的内壁热情的缠上来，却又因为异物的到来而一下一下收缩，快感顺着嘉羿的神经延伸到天炅，他压着何昶希的膝盖分开他的双腿，所幸何昶希柔韧性不错没有呼痛。

“慢点……啊”

何昶希被干得晕晕乎乎，嘉羿每次抽离都只剩龟头在里面，然后又一口气插到最深处，前列腺被精准的碾压过去，快感像是搭积木一样逐渐叠起高层。他紧抓着床单的一角，他用来挡脸遮羞的薄被早已被嘉羿甩在床下，汗水和生理性眼泪打湿了他的耳鬓，泛红的眼眶和湿润的薄唇又激起嘉羿的施虐欲。

于是他加快了自己的操干频率，强硬地把何昶希推向欲望的顶点，何昶希伸手撸动自己前列腺液流的一塌糊涂的阴茎，却被嘉羿压住了手腕。

“我要操射你。”

何昶希似乎被这句话点燃了，被欲望掌控的大脑在嘉羿强势的宣言下放弃思考，对快感的期待掌控了他，他在射精的一刹那环上嘉羿的颈脖，后穴反射性地绞紧，他听到嘉羿骂了一句靠，然后尽数射在他里面。

07

反应过来嘉羿没带套的那一瞬间，骂人的就换成了何昶希。

“你能不能有点安全意识、卫生意识，我天黄嘉新你女朋友那么多你不会有病吧。”

“我哪有女朋友啊，你一天天的男朋友女朋友才多吧，我跟你约局游戏都找不着人。”

“天，你果然因为这个记仇了。”

08

嘉羿的朋友真的很多。

从他们在北现音认识的那一天起，何昶希就这么觉得。嘉羿总有能力让所有人都对他放下戒备，放下恶意和揣测，然后把他所站立的地方变成他的舞池或游戏场。

“但你真的没有女朋友？”嘉羿室友不可思议的问他。

“真没有。”

彼时黄嘉新真诚的点点头，一本正经地回答，然后在心里补充：

但是有了男朋友。

-END-


End file.
